


Unconditional

by Pianokeys58



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (She-Ra), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Adora (She-Ra), Pain, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianokeys58/pseuds/Pianokeys58
Summary: Adora and Catra talk out their feelings and memories, memories that were dug deep and scars that never healed. But maybe one day they will.Set in Season 4
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Catra was no stranger to pain. Her life seemed to form around it, and live off it. Nothing was ever easy for her. But it was never easy for me either. Catra was out there, plotting against me and thriving in the Horde. We recently got word that she became co-commander and the right hand man of Hordak. Catra was living the dream we always said we’d do together. The dream we said we’d live together. I’m not sure if I should be proud of her or not....most likely not.   
  


We are enemies now, right?   
  


I put my sword down, panting. I was sent to scout the woods for any bots for Bow to work with. The new Horde Tech was better than ever, stronger than ever, battles became more ruthless. I scoffed as I thought about Catra...she and Hordak we’re behind this all.

A part of me can’t help but wonder how we got to this point..where did it all go wrong?   
  


_‘it went wrong when you left!’  
  
_

A voice inside my head spoke. I shook off the guilt...although I couldn’t help but feel it was right. I had a job, and that was to protect Catra, to look out for her, but I failed that and broke our promise. A part of me tells me that I am not responsible for Catra’s pain, Catra chose her own path and she’s living the consequences.

But I can’t believe that. If I can’t help someone, then I don’t deserve to exist. If I can’t prove my worth, then what’s left?..

I stopped for a momentary silence, thinking, arguing inside my own head, before I continued searching.

There’s a battle inside of me and it grows stronger everyday. But no one can know...people are depending on me, on She-Ra. I’m not about to give up now. Not ever. I’d risk everything for those around me, everything.   
  


_a rustle_

It caught me out of my trance, I look in all possible directions for the sound. The trees and the darkness making it harder than it already was, I call out instead, “Who’s there?”. I only get another shuffle of noise in response, using my Horde Cadet training, I calculated that this ‘mystery person’ didn’t weigh a lot as they didn’t make much sound when they moved, I figured they were both agile and quick based on their swiftness from one place to another.   
  


“Come out- I won’t hurt you-!”, I decided to coax whoever it was, at this point I was thinking it was probably a bunny or something. That was until ears and a tail poked out of a nearby bush that I was certain of who it was...  
  


Catra.

Catra jumped out of the bush slightly, landing gracefully on her clawed feet which dug into the ground. I couldn’t say I was completely surprised, but seeing Catra when we’re not on each other’s throat is a bit...awkward.   
  


Catra looks completely different from the Catra I knew 3 years ago..Her hair was smoothed back, longer. It looks like she cut her little grey tufts off, which is a pity since I always liked them. Not that I would ever admit that to her face. Her face...it was more chiseled, slender, sharp, her piercing eyes could tear into someone’s soul.   
  


Catra hasn’t grown in height that much, she’s still very much shorter than me, but back then she was a bit scrawny. It was like her arms and body could snap with a single touch, but now they were filled out, more defined and lined with muscles. Her abs poked through her bodysuit that accentuated each curve and dip.   
  
  


I quickly shook myself out of thought before I broke the silence, “What are you doing here?”. I tried to sound..mean per say, but it came out a bit concerned. I have to remind myself that I’m talking to my enemy!

Catra smirks, “I could ask you the same thing.”.   
  


God I hate it when she smiles like that...it’s- I don’t even know.

“I don’t have to tell you anything, leave this place or tell me where the Horde bots are or will be.”, I finished my sentence with a scowl, Catra examined her black claws, they clinked when they made contact with each other, I gave a silent gulp as I watched her play with her claws, “So it’s our bots you’re after, huh?”.   
  


My silence spoke for itself, I was afraid that she’d try to attack me. I wasn’t transformed yet, and yelling out ‘For the Honor of Grayskull’ would only give away my location. But it seems like Catra wasn’t followed, or at the very least she wasn’t with anyone...what was she really out here for?

Catra sighs and tilts her head, “Not even a greeting first?”, her voice sings. I furrowed my eyebrows to show that I wasn’t amused. She glared at me, but didn’t attack. Just then did I notice she looked tired. Really. Tired. She had bags under her eyes, against my better judgment, I questioned her about it.

”A-Are you tired?”.   
  


Catra seemed to flinch at my question, but didn’t really falter her ‘you should fear me’ demeanor, she scoffed, “It’s none of your business.”. Her ears seemed to droop after, I noticed that she wasn’t very expressionist with them like she usually was. I knew Catra had changed, but not this much. But she’s yet to tell me why she’s here, I won’t stop until I get a clear answer.   
  


“Why are you here?”

Catra seemed to look for an escape, she quickly jumped in attempt to grab onto a near tree, I grasped her flailing leg and brought her back to the ground and tied her using the sword’s shifting powers. I asked more angrily, more demanding, 

“Why are you here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Catra seemed to look...shocked. Well- serves her right for underestimating me!   
  


She only looked away, angry.   
  


That’s it!  
  


If she’s not willing to talk to me, maybe she’ll talk under a truth spell.

  
  


...

If only I remembered which way was Bright Moon..

I picked Catra up from the rope around her wrists and pulled her along, I did my best to not let her know that I was lost. I can already hear her taunting and making fun of me. My tracker pad was back in Bright Moon, so I couldn’t call Bow. I internally scolded myself for not bringing it with me. Just then did I remember that Catra had a tracking device on her shirt.   
  


I quickly stopped and turned around, Catra looked away, whistling as if she weren’t doing anything wrong. I lowered my eyelids to where the Force Captain pin laid, right above her heart. I reached out and quickly tore it, but as I did, I realized I tore down half of Catra’s shirt down too. Catra let out a squeak before covering herself.   
  


_Shoot_

**I DID NOT JUST DO THAT, PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN’T JUST DO THAT!**

I flushed, looking for something to help cover up Catra’s chest. I quickly detransformed and covered her torso with my jacket. Then, I threw the Force Captain pin to the ground and broke it. _There...problems solved!_  
  


Catra gasps slightly, “Hey! Why’d you do that!?”.   
  


I let out a breath, “Because, believe it or not- I know that thing is also a tracker!”.   
  


Catra covers her body a bit more with the jacket, “You ripped my shirt too!”. Adora flushed, embarrassed, “That was an accident! Plus you still have a brassiere underneath, you’ll be fine!”. Catra looks down, ashamed. Adora realized this, but didn’t say anything. 

Neither of us spoke as we walked, surprisingly, Catra was complying. It was...strange. I thought Catra would try and hurt me, fight me or do something, but she was just walking...did she have a plan?  
  


I also noticed that Catra looked...uncomfortable, she kept tugging at the jacket, trying to cover more of her body. I felt bad, but not much I could do now.   
  
  


...

After what seemed like hours, I came to a stopping point. It was almost night time and we’ve yet to get to Bright Moon. 

WHERE WERE WE!?

I hid my panic the best I could, everyone can tell that I’m a bad actor, so if I ever tried to act out that we weren’t lost, Catra would catch on right away. She’s too smart, but hopefully not smart enough to figure out that we were lost.   
  


“We’ll set up camp here, it’s getting dark.”

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Catra was attempting to sneak away, slowly. I quickly tugged at the restraint holding her wrists. “Oh, no you don’t!”. Catra yelps as she’s pulled back. “You’re coming to Bright Moon!”.   
  


Catra furrows her eyebrows, and hisses at me, her pupils growing. She sits down, facing away from me. I sigh and plop down the same.   
  


This was going to be a long night, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

I stared up at the night sky, Catra had long since fallen asleep. The restraints still holding her wrists. I looked over to her sleeping form, she slept the farthest away from me. I was a bit offended when I tried to sit next to her and she scooted away. _Typical Catra._

  
I wasn’t that surprised really, but seeing Catra be so vulnerable with me gives me the knowledge that Catra does still trust me. Even if it was a little, I tied the restraint on my wrist, so if Catra were to get up or leave my arm would be moved. I closed my eyes and let the darkness over take my sight.   
  


...

My arm moved, it was just flailing, I quickly got up as I heard whimpering. _What is that?_ It almost sounded like crying, I looked back to Catra and noticed she was still asleep. But she was thrashing...was she having a nightmare?   
  


“Catra?”, I whispered out. Catra continued to thrash, a cold sweat breaking from her fur, “Catra?”, I attempted again, louder. Catra couldn’t hear me, so I pinned her arms down to stop her from moving, “Catra!”. Her eyes shot open, she looked afraid. She screamed and cried out, “No-! No! Get off! Please! I don’t want to- HELP!”. I freaked out hearing Catra, and covered her mouth.   
  


**BIG MISTAKE**

Catra began to claw me, attempting to get away, but her hands were still bound. I had no idea what to do, I’ve never seen Catra like this. Not ever. She was crying and pleading for someone to get off of her. The thing was that I was no longer on her...it was as if she was reliving something, I attempted to calm her. To call out for her. 

“Catra! It’s just me- I’m here!”. Catra’s face stayed put in between her arms which rested on the ground. Her legs kicked weakly. Once I was sure enough that Catra was ok to be touched, I placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She didn’t react.

**_Now I was worried_ **

I knew Catra had nightmares, but this was concerning. Maybe this was a bad idea..should I get her back to the Fright Zone? Would she be ok there?   
  


_what am I talking about!?_

_She’s still my enemy! I can’t seriously be thinking about her well being!_

Catra was back asleep.

What the hell?

Well...at least she’s calm now..

I dragged my jacket to cover more of her lithe body. _Thank god I have this jacket_.   
  


If I didn’t, I don’t think I’d know what to do when I accidentally ripped Catra’s shirt.   
  


**take that all those people who made fun of me for wearing the same jacket everyday!**

Catra...I wasn’t sure if she was ok or not. Out of all the years of living with her and growing up with her, I NEVER saw her like that. Or at most I never saw her like that..

At this point, I have no idea what to do.

A part of me says I should return Catra to the Fright Zone, the other part says to take her to Bright Moon.   
  


**_WHAT DO I DO!?_ **


	4. Chapter 4

I was awake most of the night, lying on my back, reviewing what I had seen with Catra. It honestly scared me, I was so worried, and the fact that she’s my enemy makes it worse.

_Catra...what have you been doing?_

I felt my arm tug-

She’s awake.   
  


I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, I didn’t want to alarm her. Catra leaned over me with my jacket draped over her shoulders and she just stared at me, I tried really hard to not burst out into laughter.   
  


AWKWARD...

Catra continued to stare at me.   
  


Is she gonna stop staring or?...

She blinks slowly and just continues to stare at me as if she’s waiting for me to wake up.. 

So for the sake of it all, I open my eyes slowly and stretch.   
  


My bones all pop into place as Catra stares at me, wide eyed. I scratched the back of my neck, a bit uncomfortable.   
  


“Uh...is there something on my face?”, I ask. Catra doesn’t respond, but she blinks again slowly.   
  


I stand and pretend to mark my path on the way to Bright Moon, I think we’re **lost-** lost..

”We head North from-...here?”.   
  


Catra just glared at me, no words exchanged. _Why is she looking at me like that still?!_

I try to snap her out of it, “Can you stop...whatever you’re doing?”. Catra’s eyebrows furrowed at that and she continued to stare harder as she responded with a smirk, “Nope.”.   
  
  


I roll my eyes and make sure Catra sees it, but she doesn’t really seem to acknowledge it. _Ugh..._

_..._

For the whole walk to where I believed Brightmoon was, Catra just stared at me. Even if I couldn’t see her, I could feel her looking at me. At this point it was starting to weird me out. 

_GROWL_

...

I’m hungry...really hungry. I wish I brought the tracker pad, I’ll make sure to bring it with me next time..

I stop in my tracks, Catra’s tail swishes behind her, her eyes locked on to me. “We’ll stop here for breakfast.”. Catra plops down on the ground, her hands going under her legs and to her back. I focused on her arms and the way they moved...she was trying to cut the rope.   
  


I can’t let her get away, not until she gives us the Horde’s plans.   
  


. _..and maybe not until I know she’s ok..._

NO! SHE’S STILL YOUR ENEMY, ADORA! 

I quickly grab Catra’s hands away from the rope and she hisses at me. I tie her a bit more securely.   
  


Catra’s definitely not happy.   
  


But..she has to pay for what she’s done, she can do that by helping the rebellion. That is if she’s willing to.   
  


I go over to a tree and transform into She-Ra, for the sake of reaching the fruit up on the tree. After picking enough for me and Catra, last nights event passed through my thoughts..

_Does she even remember what happened last night?_

“Here-“

I absentmindedly throw the apple towards Catra, it hits her on the face. _Oops...I forgot she was tied up.  
  
_

“Nice throw, idiot, but I’m still tied up. Looks like I can’t eat anything, I think I’m gonna die of starvation!”, Catra dramatically says.

I groan as I hold the apple towards Catra’s mouth, “Hmm...do I want a big bite or a small one?..”. My arm starts burning from holding up the apple.

Catra opens her mouth as she leans forward, I thank the gods, only for her to bounce back. “No...I think a little nibble is good. Because if I take a big bite, I could really-“.   
  


“JUST BITE THE APPLE!”, I shout out. She doesn’t flinch but she leans in and just as I think she’s gonna do it, she chomps down on my hand.   
  


_OUCH_

“Ow! What the heck, Catra!?”

Catra laughs and throws her head back, she falls to the dirt. My eye twitches, _Catra was **never** this annoying back in the Horde!_

“Oh- you wanna play that game? Wanna know something I didn’t know? I didn’t know you still had nightmares!”

Catra sits up quickly and freezes, I noticed how pale she turned. _**Shoot.. She’s mad isn’t she..**_

To my surprise Catra doesn’t say or do anything, she just...shuts down. She doesn’t talk, the moment she stopped talking was the moment I missed the Catra that chomped on my hand. “Did...Did I say something wrong?”.   
  


_Why am I so concerned!? I have to stop being nice to her, she’s had her chances!_

Catra scoffs and looks away, “You think?”.

I look down, a bit conscious. “Sorry”, I shrugged.   
  


Catra glares at me, what she says next chills me..

”Since when were you ever sorry?”

_ouch..._

  
  



End file.
